


What You mean to Me

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: McHanzo [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Mission Apart, Firsts, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Their relationship is still new and growing, but when Hanzo has to see McCree off on a mission for the first time he's hit by just what the other man has come to mean to him.





	What You mean to Me

    Hanzo stirred, scowling at the obnoxious beeping sound now filling the room and reaching out with clumsy fingers to check his communicator, only to growl as he realised that it wasn’t his that was going off. Grumbling under his breath he rolled over and nudged McCree who was sprawled behind him, snoring loudly and dead to the world. Earlier in the evening he had found that endearing, but now with the communicator still going off he was more inclined to shove the other man out of bed. Instead, he settled for poking him in the side, smirking when McCree immediately jerked awake with a yelp although the archer had to duck the instinctive punch that followed.

“McCree!”

“Wha…?” The sleepy slur was enough to tell him that McCree wasn’t quite with him yet, and Hanzo rolled his eyes, torn between irritation and amusement even as he wondered how McCree could still be oblivious to the noise from the communicator. “Hanzo, that you?”

“Are you expecting to find someone else in your bed?” Hanzo demanded archly, earning a sleepy blink from the other man and a lazy smirk as McCree became more alert, although it dimmed slightly as the noise of the communicator finally penetrated. Grumbling he reached for it, only to curse as he managed to knock it to the floor instead, ignoring Hanzo’s chuckle as he rolled over to retrieve it, flipping it on even as he lay half off the bed. “Is everything all right?” Hanzo asked cautiously, feeling the Cowboy stiffening at whatever he was reading and he was caught by surprise when McCree abruptly flipped himself back onto the bed and rolled over to face him, tossing the communicator back onto the bedside table with a sigh.

“It’s Winston,” McCree muttered, not for the first time wondering at the weird hours that their de facto leader seemed to keep. They couldn’t have been the only ones woken by the message, and he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t said something earlier in the day rather than disturbing their sleep. “He’s assigning me to the recon mission…”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah…”  McCree grumbled, rolling over to wrap his arms around Hanzo, relieved when he let him pull him back against his chest. “I’m sorry, it looks like we’ll have to postpone our rematch…” He made no effort to mask his own disappointment, as it seemed as though they’d been on an endless stream of missions lately and he’d been looking forward to at least a day of two of relaxing and trying to beat the archer at target practice. It was also supposed to be a chance for them to just spend time together, as they had constantly been surrounded by their teammates since their tentative confessions a few months before. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that Genji was doing it just to wind them up - still, it would be nice to just hang out with the archer, without bullets and teammates getting in the way. _Or it would’ve been…_

“We knew what we were getting into,” Hanzo replied, sounding perfectly composed and for a moment McCree was fooled, his expression falling. Then he became aware of the hand that had slipped down to grasp his wrist, fingers tightening against his skin and he realised that it was just a mask. Relieved that he wasn’t alone in his disappointment, he leant forward and dropped a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s shoulder, his grip tightening as it occurred to him that it was also going to be his first mission without the archer at his side since they finally started this - whatever their relationship was. “We should sleep, you’ll need to be up early in the morning.” The tension beneath the words told McCree that Hanzo had reached the same conclusion, and for a moment he debated asking if the archer was really okay about this. But they were still dancing around one another to some extent, and he didn’t want to hear the other man just brush it aside, and so he settled for nodding and letting his head fall against Hanzo.

“Goodnight sweetheart…”

****

    McCree was somewhat surprised to find Hanzo waiting for him at the entrance of the hangar the next day, although he was quick to hide it. The archer had been grumpy and out of sorts that morning and he’d disappeared even before McCree had been called into the briefing with Lena and Lucio, and he’d half expected not to see the other man before he left. A warm smile crept across his face, and he barely acknowledged the other two telling him they were going ahead as he moved across to meet Hanzo halfway, arching an eyebrow when he noticed the hint of colour in Hanzo’s cheeks.

“I thought you were going to make me leave without seeing your pretty face before I went,” McCree commented, only half teasing and he was caught by surprise when Hanzo reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to the shelter of the wall. He opened his mouth to tease some more, only to find himself being cut off by Hanzo leaning up to kiss him. It was less hesitant than usual, but soft and lacking heat and it ended all too quickly for McCree’s liking, although the quiet words that followed made up for it.

“Take care of yourself, Cowboy.”

“You gonna think about me whilst I’m gone?” McCree asked, matching the archer’s teasing tone and smiling winningly down at him, reaching up to brush a finger across Hanzo’s cheek.  “Are you going to stay awake at night and pretend I’m there?” To be honest, he wasn’t looking forward to spending the nights without Hanzo’s warmth pressed against his side, even if they hadn’t progressed beyond cuddling and making out just yet, and even if it was only going to be for a couple of nights at most. And he could feel his grin beginning to slip, before Hanzo’s hand came up to rest against his, trapping it against his face.

“How foolish.”

     McCree felt rather than heard the way that Hanzo’s breathing hitched at the end, the teasing tone fading, and he frowned. Only to blink as something damp landed on his hand, and he froze, a mixture of shock, awe and something softer making him stiffen as he stared wide-eyed at the archer. He was used to Hanzo’s calm mask, his seeming indifference to everything including their relationship, and to the gentle teasing and small smiles that have been becoming a little more frequent in recent weeks. But, he wasn’t prepared for the sight of the tears that were currently rolling down Hanzo’s cheeks, and from the way Hanzo had tensed, dark eyes widening in alarm neither was he.

“Hanzo…?” He didn’t sound quite as worried as he’d intended, because although he didn’t like seeing the archer in tears, he couldn’t help but feel something akin to relief- relief that this man who rarely showed emotion let alone weakness, was finally opening up to him. Relief to see that the feelings he harbours for Hanzo, feelings that have been growing faster than he’d ever thought possible were clearly being returned and his breath caught for a moment, his voice refusing to work. It was only when Hanzo released his hand, reaching up to swipe uselessly at the tears that wouldn’t stop falling down his cheeks that McCree managed to convince his voice to work, closing the distance between them and reaching up to cup the archer’s face in his hands, thumbs gently taking over as he wiped away the tears. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back to you safely sweetheart.”

    Hanzo sniffled and shook his head, but he didn’t have the words to correct McCree’s assumption that he was worrying about the mission. He wasn’t so far gone that he feared losing the other man on this mission, he had scanned the files earlier and knew that it was just a simple recon mission, and it wasn’t as though McCree was going alone. No, he knew that the Cowboy would be fine, although he had to admit that hearing the words in the soft, southern drawl was reassuring. He wasn’t entirely sure why the tears had come just then, but he knew why they had come - the same surreal feeling that had overwhelmed him the day McCree had confessed to him, the day he had realised that his attraction was far from one-sided was creeping over him once more and he swallowed thickly.

    It wasn’t the fact that they were in a relationship, it might have been many years since he’d allowed anyone that close, but he knew how that felt. Nor was the fact that he was in a relationship with McCree - that he was fortunate enough to have caught the Cowboy’s eye, and it has nothing to do with the heat that has slowly been growing between them, or the soft, tender kisses they’ve shared, or even the way they fit perfectly together when the curl together in one bed or the other. Those aspects are nice, and he treasured each moment, but it paled in comparison to the fact that McCree treats him as no one else ever has, he treats him like a person. With McCree, he’s not the Shimada heir…the brother killer…the loner…he’s just Hanzo, and it doesn’t seem to matter how abrasive or standoffish he is, because the other man always meets him half way with a soft smile and warm words.

   It’s the fact that McCree enjoys his company, and even goes so far as to seek him out. Dragging him to the target range and goading him to friendly matches, seeking him out on the roof when he retreats and just sitting with him in silence until he’s ready to talk, always checking on him first on a mission and fussing incessantly over the slightest scratch. It’s the feelings that creep over him whenever he’s around McCree, even when they’re bickering he feels safe and cherished - like he might just be the most important person in the world, even if it’s just for a moment. It’s the happiness he feels, even now as he stands there with tear trickling down his cheeks, and sees the concern in McCree’s eyes, and the realisation that he cares for this man cares for him as much as he cares for Genji and more than he has ever cared for anyone who isn’t family…and it scares him and warms him in equal measure, and he finds himself reaching out to grasp at the Serape, using McCree to anchor himself.

“Sweetheart?”

     He still couldn’t get his voice to work. These thoughts, these realisations are too new, too raw for him to share and McCree has already given him an excuse, and all he could do was nod, resting his head against McCree for a moment as he tried to get himself back under control.

    It’s almost a relief when an apologetic Lena arrives to drag McCree away, although he can’t help but lean up to steal one last kiss, managing a tremulous smile when McCree uses their closeness to brush away the slowing tears.

“Don’t worry Hanzo…I’ll be home soon,” McCree murmurs, kissing the archer on the forehead and smiling at him before turning and trailing after Lena who is bouncing around excitedly, talking a mile a minute and already teasing him for getting soft. However, he can’t bring himself to mind, or to disagree as he glances back to see that Hanzo is still watching him go, raising a hand in a farewell wave before stepping aboard the small plane, already ready to come back before the plane even shudders to life beneath his feet, the door closing behind him and cutting off his view of Hanzo.

_You’re not getting rid of me that easy, not now I know you feel the same…_


End file.
